User talk:JeffreyBlasthawk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seven Seas book of short legends and stories page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Piplupower (Talk) 01:08, October 10, 2010 death you must put your pirates death date on the seven seas book of short legends and stories or it will be removed! Yep Yep.. your planned to be in it. I planned on having you in, even before you asked to be in. If you dont want to be in it, you can always ask me to remove your character. 23:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) CEO Of Trade Hello! I see you want to be CEO of trade. I need to meet you in the game to get a good picture of you for the page. Possibly the Grand Opening? Visit the International Trading Bank page for more info about where and when that will be. Fair Winds! 00:28, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Jeff What is the name of your Pirate? i need to put him on The Nexus Members part. Captain Jim Logan 01:03, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:POTCO Football Userbox Here is the code and the userbox. Code: Revenant Lord Jeremiah Stormwash 02:19, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Banned :O ayy Jeffrey! go on Abassa and to Kings Arm cuz Johnny banned so u gotta friend my other player CaptainJohnny 17:25, January 17, 2011 (UTC)Captain Johnny '' Captain Leon returns Captain Leon is back. Johnny, Samuel, Robert, Pablo Swordmaster, and I have all met him, and tested him. He got everything correct. He doesn't want the EITC Leadership anymore. John E. M. J. Breasly 21:04, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Srry Can't Sorry, he went offline. And he says he never even got an email about being reported. He says he just left. jeffrey Is there a reason i have been getting complaints from users you are arguing and being RUDE to the Admin? Ok if so, you keep doing it i will kick you out of The Nex-Us and i was considering you to be the VP. ~Jim Logan, Pirate King of The New Brethren Court and leader of The Nex-Us Response: Jim Logan i know we are but i am getting very irritated with my email box being filled with complaints....What did you say? Captain Jim Logan 19:27, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Jeffery :( Admin are threating to ban you......please stop trying to convice more that 30 people to not delete your page......you can just remake it as a blog and censor things ok? now really im not gonna threaten to kick you out of The Nex-Us..... im not gonna tell i am asking as a friend. Captain Jim Logan 02:53, January 24, 2011 (UTC) i agree Mate i am your friend and ill help you in any way, but if i get blocked i will get you. ` you know who i am Role Hey Jeff! Please check out User Blog:CaptainShadow11/Role and vote! 20:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Fancy Clan I see that you wanted to join the Fancy Clan. Please make a section of the page like the others so we can see how fancy your pirate is! 00:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Photo If you want, I can take a screenshot of you in your Fancy Clan outfit and post it on the page. Just tell me when you will be online and where. 01:48, February 18, 2011 (UTC) What If: The Co. Empires Were Never Created? Okay, it's time to start. The people have voted, and Leon and Benjamin will die. I don't know how we'll write this together, but it will work out. I'll start, you add more. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly '' 19:33, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Just ask Stpehen, and if that don't sway you to drop the grudge meet me. I will be on Tortuga Battama. On the dock will be where I am at. Captain Matthew O'malley Social Network Portal Admin 20:57, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Check out The Email section of TGT page. Also, TGT: Chapter 7: Edward The Terrible is done. 00:23, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Jeffery hey can you put this Video on the new Captain Chris Jericho page? idk how to put videos on pages. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vk-_cRAc1ok Captain Jim Logan 23:09, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jeff Thx for adding the video to the page:) i owe you one! ~ you know who i am.(if you dont its Captain Jim Logan 20:15, March 7, 2011 (UTC)) Page:Captain Leon Jeffrey, please stop posting rude comments about Leon on the page Captain Leon. I worked hard to get Pip to restore the page after Stpehen deleted it. Pip told me if too many hate comments go back up, the page will be deleted. If you purposely try to get the page deleted by posting hate comments, I will tell an admin, and have them deleted. I am sorry if you do not like him, but he's a person, and you need to deal with the fact he's around. How would you like it if I called you "An annoying, random idiot"? You wouldn't like it. Leon wouldn't appreciate those comments. He may be a monster on the outside, but on the inside he's just another kid like you and I. ''User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 21:14, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Warning Jeff, Please do not make pages because you "are bored. You have done this a number of times. If you do it again, you will get a strike. 23:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Thx again Jeffery i wanted to say thx again for helping wtih the Captain Chris Jericho Videos, idk how to post them on a page. So you did so much. So Thx Again.Also, would you like to join The 6th Brethren Court? Captain Jim Logan 00:59, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you help? Can you put WWE Nex-us Theme on The Nex-Us page? Captain Jim Logan 21:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jeff, i need your Opinion I need a new persona in 8 days. Should i go with John Cena or Daniel Bryan or go back to Vegeta. =Me in real life= Ok, to help me i need to help u. Since you keep saying people that we already have, here is a link to HCW Wiki, to see what you can choose(and no im not going to Sheamus) http://hardcorechampionshipwrestling.wikia.com/wiki/HCW_Wiki Captain Jim Logan 23:03, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I have deicded I will go with Nexus Cena. and if that doesnt work for me, ill go with something else. Captain Jim Logan 00:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Please tell me Ik i sound like a diva, but have u visited HCW Wiki yet? Please tell me how it looks. Captain Jim Logan 23:40, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i have. Its fine. El Gobierno Oficioso de Espana You've recently asked to join El Gobierno Oficoso de Espana. Could you go back to the page, pick a country to support, a rank from the rank list, and list the guild you're in. Also can you post a PORTRAIT of your pirate? Thanks. Royal Navy Ball Invitation Meeting Don’t forget! There’s an EGOE meeting tonight. Be there! get on potco asap EGOE Meeting See this. Recent Signature Request... Whatcolor, what font, and what do you want it to say? Here You Go!!! Finished it! Code: JeffreyB/Sig with around it. It wouldn't let me use the Alexandria, Something with wiki I guess. If you need anything... Here You Go!!! Finished it! Code: JeffreyB/Sig with around it. It wouldn't let me use the Alexandria, Something with wiki I guess. If you need anything... Here You Go!!! Finished it! Code: JeffreyB/Sig with around it. It wouldn't let me use the Alexandria, Something with wiki I guess. If you need anything... Here You Go!!! Finished it! Code: JeffreyB/Sig with around it. It wouldn't let me use the Alexandria, Something with wiki I guess. If you need anything... Here You Go!!! Finished it! Code: JeffreyB/Sig with around it. It wouldn't let me use the Alexandria, Something with wiki I guess. If you need anything... 0_o Sorry for x5 message. The database got glitched while I made the message. Can you do me a favor? Hey Jeff can you put that Aint No Grave song on Captain Jim Logan page and The Biography of Jim Logan page? Please? Jim Logan The Final Renegade, The Saiyan Pirate King 16:22, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Response:Jeffery Says Cena is 'NOT' and i repeat 'NOT' a heel, he made a TWEENER or Netural Turn, why would they have 2 heels fighting each other? Cena is a tweener. Miz is a heel and Rock...i dont care, hes an idiot. 18:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) The new HCW Wiki I wanted to tell u that i have changed the HCW Wiki from a news site to a fan site where people can create their own wrestlers and all that stuff, so if u want to make 1 just ask! 22:42, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Sig Contest Ok, try your sig, I changed the font to Tahoma, is that what Alexandria looks like? If not, decribe it. The Noob Academy and Learning Center Official Form. Please list your experience in this field ''Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 15:43, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Experience Arlight well, im a banned founder, which means i have been playing since the opening. In the game, I am in my sixties. I have been helping noobs for a very long time, and i have helped hundreds get out of the noob area. If you give me this chance, i will not disapoint you, and i will raise the expectations of the academy. I believe that the word, "noob", is a very harsh word, and it should not be the first part in someones name. I believe that with teaching hisory for noobs, that I can give them some hope that they too can become a non-noob. Caribbean history is a very important part of becoming a non-noob, and by knowing the history, they can have the relief to know that being a noob isnt a very good thing to be, because noobs are very, VERY annoying. Thank you for your time, and I hope you find my resume impressive. 15:55, April 16, 2011 (UTC) CANIMEETYOU Can I Meet You On Port Royal Docks On Barano Please? Thanks! ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' '' '' '' 21:40, April 16, 2011 (UTC) New World Order Sorry my guild is allied with Samuel I know a song that has those words in it: Lose Yourself-Eminem User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 01:39, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Yer siggy Here it is the code is : Lol. Luke Atlas Bitter A.K.A Wildrat 20:54, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Matthew O' Malley wants to see you right now He wants you to come onto the docks of Port Royal on Antama -_- no idea why. Who are you? The Code SUBST:User:JeffreyBlasthawk/sig but with two { on each end. ~Edgar the too lazy to use his signature Ok I made the group thing, now for me, Can you please make a wrestler on HCW Wiki? 15:13, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Let's delete Captain Leon's page, it got way out of hand, how do I delete it? Sig Just type Jeffrey/Sig with around it. New Crest MADE IT! Meet me Can you meet me at tortuga kokojillo at 2:35(CDT)? RE:CBN Right then well your determination seems to be at a high level and bringing in news is a strength that I see in you, therfore I would like you to be the CBN Breaking News Expert, the person who brings the news and tells us about it seeing as you brought us the news of Pearson Wright. New Sig Here's the sig you requested: The mustache links to your favorite page! ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:08, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Guess What I Am Doing You wanna know what I am doing? XD ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 11:23, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Special Message from the Prime Ministers Office of Denmark You are invited to meet with the Prime Minister of Denmark, Matthew O'malley, on the server Antama at Tortuga Dock at 9:10 Eastern time on 5/14/11. Sincerely, The Prime Minister Office of Denmark Your Invited! You have been invited to take part in the Council of Liria, which will permenantly settle all leadership and royalty disputes in the Carribean and the World. Information can be found here. '' Robert Mc Roberts '' 03:33, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- ''Bot 19:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Warning Jeffrey, please refrain from using offensive language. This is a sumple warning, not a strike. Captain Crimson nameKK Hey jeffery its me UZI my pirates name is EDWARD DAGGERHAWK kk ttyl Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:53, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:32, July 17, 2011 (UTC) End of an Era Please leave a farewell letter to either a freind, the wiki or just farewell in general on End of an Era. The Best in the World Strike You've received a strike for threatening us, by contacting Wikia. Good day. [[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] I wasnt threatening you. I told them that these admins suck. Is that a threat? No. No, but now your strike can be for being rude :) [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] Stop Stop making pearson unban blogs, because there was a vote, for him not getting unban blogs since he has to many people thearding and etc... Thanks, You know, forget it. Since the lame admins on this wiki keep deleting my pages, and being rude to EVERYONE in the paradox because they are jealous, then i am leaving. He got tons of people to this wiki, and the drama started after he got banned so, enjoy the last couple of weeks of existence, potco players wiki. -Jeffrey Blasthawk -_- Oh, you're threatening to get us deleted for not allowing Pears to come? Huh, I think we don't allow threatening us with deletion.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 22:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I didnt threten to get you deleted, you just losing everyone Im suspecting you are Pearson or being manipulated by Pearson .Benjamin | Macmorgan | . Giveaway -- ''Bot 15:31, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Avatar lol dude, im saying you have to but you should change your avatar, Nexus has been dead for like 2 months now. Oh and welcome back The Best In The World Avatar Image 2 things #You have a POTC Image on ur userpage lol #I have changed my Avtar 504 times since debuting here on the wiki. The Best In The World Union of the Carribean Um Jeffrey, you know the Union of the Caribbean, is fighting against England, which the BRETHREN COURTS(includes you and me), so if u joined the Union you fight against PIRATES, the Union are fake pirates, Pirate Rebels of you will. The Voice of the Voiceless Uh? Are we friends? I'm not sure... because i read this comment and i think you said after we made up, im confused?.... The Blood of the Phoenix: Remainding Parts Hey, Jeff. You commented on the Blood of the Phoenix, wanting a part. The remainding parts are: Navy Guards, and the Crew of Captain Phoenix.JackyWolf 13:06, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Here ya go one fresh portreat of ya SERVER?! dude, i just got banned really bad and i dont know for what, i need to call them. right now im on my other account, so what server were we on?? CaptainJohnny 00:43, December 24, 2011 (UTC) eustabia. go all the way in to fort charles making another blog tonite lol 2 in 1 nite make sure to fallow the new blogs Hello there, JeffreyBlasthawk! We at Golden Relics - Tortugan Local Trade have heard of your mighty inventory and invite you to visit our shop! Please take a look at what we have to sell, buy, or trade! If you don't see anything you're interested in, we are still open to any offers you are willing to make in the comments. We are attempting to schedule many trades far before trading is released, so if you have any interest, please click the link above and check it out! We are also looking for new members as well, so if you are interested in a job, let us know! 23:12, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Invitation Greetings! You are asked to attend the funeral of King Philip V of Spain. It will be held 21 December, 1746 (2012), at approximately 7:00 PM EST (2:00 PM GMT). The server will be Andaba, and the island will be Cutthroat Isle (Jungle). Guests should begin arriving as early as 6:30 PM EST (1:30 PM GMT). If you wish to say some memorable words about the fallen king, please reply here. If you have any questions, please ask them here. Thank you! --[[User talk:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Savvy Designs|''Savvy Designs Member]] Strike Strike Chat ban 05:12, August 4, 2013 (UTC) }} Spam warning Last straw Adult content Given the new system of banning here, I technically cannot follow up on my previous warning. Consider this ultimatum: the next time you use adult content—be it language or sexual references (such as this)—you will be issued a two week ban. Should you return from that ban, the next will be a month, and so on. I suggest your persistent breaking of our policy ceases, thank you.-- 18:57, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Intercourse by definition- 1. 'dealings or communication between individuals, groups, countries, etc. '2. 'interchange of thoughts, feelings, etc. ' Wut are you talking abt-Jeffrey B :We've had this discussion before, Jeffrey. We both know what you meant, don't try to twist it around.-- 00:56, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :Idk. Why arent we allowed to have fun btw? ::You can have fun, just keep it in the boundaries of our policies.-- 01:00, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::im quitting this wiki anyway. excpect a random blog with an ass ton of cuss words in the next few days :::Then I bid you an early goodbye.-- 01:06, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :::thanks. its been real nice feuding. Warning What did i do? jb Warning Consider this your first warning. Refrain from arguing Pearson's ban, and come to the realisation that the policies of the wiki forbid his ability to edit here. Also, you may comment on the demotion request thread, but I ask that you calm down and do not blatantly attack the administration (i.e., calling us "retards"). Any further actions similar to these will result in a suspension of your account. Cheers, Jeremiah Garland You are taking away my ability to fend for my friends unban. Not only is this something i have disagreed with, but i have consistantly asked the admins, and other users to even attempt to get past everything he did, which no one could find it in the hearts to do. I, on the other hand, will continue to. I dont care if you ban me, because all you will be doing is losing another active member. Once again, I can find nothing right with this administration. Undeniably biased, condecending, grudge holding morons. Let me go ahead and save you the trouble of another warning/ban: "Once again, I ask that you refrain from your attacks on the administration. CONTINUING TO DO SO WILL RESULT IN A BAN." good freaking day jeffrey blasthawk Exchoozy R.E. ~ Contacting Pearson I typically talk to him over the phone for the most part. He's also partially active on multiple Wikis, Facebook, and Minecraft. ~ The Pope